Final Ep.: Viva Dinosaurs
Long Live the Dinosaurs is the fiftieth and final episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis The Zyuranger made a last-ditch effort to save the Guardian Beasts so they can take down Great Satan and finally bring an end to Bandora's reign of terror! Plot Geki, Goushi, and Dan get through the surrounding perils in 'Magic Realm' and find the cells in which Daizyujin, Dragon Caesar, and King Brachion are captured. Zyurangers' teamwork releases them from the cells. As Shugozyus come back from `Magic Realm', Zyurangers become able to transform again. Combined with Zyurangers' power and spirit, the revived Kyukyoku Daizyujin demolishes DoraTaros and finally defeats Satan. Zyurangers storm into Bandora Palace to confront the evil sorceress. In Bandora Palace, a wounded Kai dies in Bandora's arms. Bandora weeps over her son, and her tears astonish the Zyurangers, as well as her henchmen. Furious Bandora tries to zap Zyurangers, but she finds that she's unable to use magic any more. Daizyujin appears and proclaims the end of sorceress Bandora: when a witch sheds tears, she loses her magic abilities. Daizyujin seals Bandora and her gangs into a jar and throws it away to the outer space. Peace has finally arrived on Earth and people are celebrating out of destruction. Another celebration is going on inside of a jar floating in space as well--Grifforzer and Lammy's newborn baby maybe adorable enough to let Bandora forget about everything else. And now, Zyurangers' mission is over. Zyurangers leave the two baby dinosaurs to a recovered Hiroshi. Barza, who has regained his white magic, leads Zyurangers to the land of Gods on a floating cloud, where their Shugozyus await them. Notes *Unlike in many of the Sentai series from this timeframe all of the main villains were not destroyed in the last episode. *With this the final Zyuranger and prior to the advent of the modern "Vs. movies", this is the last time all of the Zyuranger appear together outside all-costumed appearances such as the Legend War of Gokaiger. However, they would ultimately come back together to help another dinosaur team in a team-up movie. **Goushi (Seiju Umon) would be the first untransformed Zyuranger to appear beyond this, appearing during the final two episodes of Gokaiger. **Geki's (Yuuta Mochizuki) voice would appear two more times: he would return in the short film Super Sentai World, as well as alongside all other Reds during Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. He would not make a physical appearance until Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends **Takumi Hashimoto (Boi) appears as an early voice actor for KingRanger prior to his full revelation in Ohranger and will play Jirou Iwamoto in Megaranger **Reiko Chiba (Mei) appears in episode 25 of Kakuranger **Shirou Izumi (Burai) will have several notable roles beyond this, including episode 9 of Kakuranger, episode 3 of Ohranger and a prominent leading role in Super Sentai World **Hideki Fujiwara (Dan) is the only Zyuranger to not physically appear in Sentai beyond this episode. See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales